The invention relates to a ram device with a plurality of guides and a striking mass which is movable at the latter so as to be displaceable by a hydraulic cylinder.
Such a ram device is known from German Patent DE-PS 31 07 140. It comprises a cylinder-piston unit which is actuated by a pressure medium and which moves a striking mass along a guide, particularly a leader, the striking mass being guided on sliding pieces or rollers. The cylinder-piston unit which is actuated by a pressure medium is arranged centrally between two guides. In order to reduce the overall length, the striking body also includes a central pocket-like recess for receiving the cylinder-piston unit. During the upward movement of the striking mass, which is hung on the cylinder-piston unit, the latter dips into the recess.
In order to prevent sound emissions, the entire piston-cylinder unit with striking body and guides is arranged inside a closed housing.
The central recess provided in the striking body for receiving the cylinder-piston unit results in a disadvantageous reduction of the striking body weight. The advantageous short overall length is achieved at the expense of reduced striking energy. Moreover, the total weight of the system and the manufacturing cost are disadvantageously increased by means of the outer steel jacket provided for the reduction of sound emission.